


Big Brother, Little Problem

by GrumpyTanner



Category: Bleach, Grimmichi - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyTanner/pseuds/GrumpyTanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ichigo meets Grimmjow, he immediately knows he's trouble. But growing up with trouble has a way of making you get used to it. In all the wrong ways. Rated M for yaoi, possible mpreg and various other dirty things. Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not dead yet, Don't own bleach, boysex, preg stuff and incest.
> 
> Boom.

The small kitten mewed in distress, tiny paws nudging the prone body of its golden orange mother. Struggling, she sat up as her body began to change, the tigress becoming a beautiful woman. But she was very ill and could no longer feed her children unless she got help. Struggling to her feet, she gently picked him and his brother up and pressed them to her chest, limping off towards the humans camp where they had set up not too far from her den to watch her. She had mated, secretly, all those months ago with the expedition leader. He was a kind lover, she thought with a small smile. It was not long now and she could feel herself growing weak. But lady luck seemed to be on her side, for her lover spotted her and quickly called for help, running over to catch her as she fainted. "Misaki! Your burning up... Why didn't you come to me?!" Cradling her limp form, he quickly rushed her back to their makeshift village. 

By the end of the day she was stable, but asleep. Isshin, the leader, had discovered the two cubs held in her arms and tears welled in his eyes as he looked at them sleeping now, pressed close to their mother. One as bright as the sun, his fur a bright traffic cone orange and as fluffy as a dandelion. He was extremely affectionate towards his father, purring and licking at his fingers as he rubbed a hand down his back. The other, white as snow with no striped to be seen. He had hissed at him at first, moving to stand (as best he could) over his smaller brother before giving in to the petting. A feisty one if Isshin had ever seen one. They brought a smile to his face as he held Misaki's hand, a gentle smile gracing beautiful features even in her sleep. Things would be OK. 

Several years later

Ichigo clung to his mother's dress as she led him a and his brother up to the school, tears welling in cocoa eyes. After taking Misaki and the boys in, Isshin had flown them all back to his home town, Karakura, Japan. Misaki took to human life beautifully, despite having been a wild hybrid before. Now her boys were going on 6 and she had just had another pair of twins, both little girls who took after their father's breed and were house cats. She smiled at the thought of them, stepping into the school as she reached down to pet between triangular ears. "Now now, Ichigo. You'll love this school. Won't he, Shirosaki?" His older twin nodded, grinning manically at some errant students and sending them scampering away in fear. "Yes Ma. I'll protect em! Donchu worry bout us!" The albino cub stated proudly, jabbing a thumb at himself as he puffed out his chest. Ichigo whimpered, striped tail wrapping tightly around his legs in fear. Smiling good naturedly, his mother picked him up and headed to the front office before heading to their class, setting him down in front of the door. "Go on boys, I'll be right here." Kissing them both on the forehead, she gently coaxed them inside, smiling happily.

Ichigo clung to his brother as the teacher waved them in, smiling at the rest of the students. "Class, this is Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki. Their twins, even though they have different breeds. Say hello." A loud chorus of greeting rose before the teacher looked down at the boys. "Shiro is what's known as a white tiger, though in his case, even his stripes are white. His particular breed is the Amur tiger, also known as Siberian tigers." The white haired boy puffed his chest out proudly, smirking. "Ichigo on the other hand is a more rare breed, the Bali tiger. There aren't many known Bali's left these days, so treat him kindly." The rest of the children called an affirmative, Ichigo daring to glance past his brother. Immediately his eyes locked with the brightest blue he had ever seen and he smiled widely at the boy they belonged to, walking over to him as his brother growled in irritation at the loss of his presence. "I... I like your eyes." He shyly whispered, the older panther hybrid grinning devilishly. "I like yours too, Ichigo." He purred, looking down at the boy. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat, swallowing thickly as chocolate eyes stared up into aquamarine irises filled with amusement and curiosity. "What's your name?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, kitten. But you can call me Big Brother Grimm~"


	2. You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow is making the boys realize a few things about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a lot of blocks down the road. Sorry its so short. 
> 
> I don't own bleach~

Shiro sighed, watching from his bunk as Ichigo squealed happily, trying to escape Grimmjow grasp. It had only been a few weeks, but the older cub stuck to his brother like glue, beating up anyone who teased the tiny orangette and smothering him (in Shiro's opinion) with unneeded affection. Ichigo was just happy to have a friend but Shiro didn't like anyone taking his King away from him. Looking down, the Amor growled as he noticed the panther giving Ichigo yet another tongue bath, pink tongue snaking over tantalizing peach skin. A white tail went rigid as he watched, unable to tear himself away as he listened to Ichigo giggle and try to pry Grimmjow off of him, only to give in when he was reprimanded with a warning growl. Shaking his head, he quickly faced the wall, face red as he tried to sort out what this strange feeling was. 

Ichigo yawned quietly as he lay draped across Grimmjow's stomach, tail waving lazily. Shiro was being rather quiet up there, he noticed. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was snoring up a storm. Ichigo smiled and tickled his ribs, giggling to himself as the blue haired panther started to purr loudly, leg kicking a bit. He gave a groan as Ichigo continued, his signature grin splitting his face. Letting his tongue hang out, he leaned into the touch, moaning out a soft "Aww yeah... Right there, kitten~" that made Ichigo shoot away quickly, face red and insides squirming violently. This was a new feeling to him. What was it? He mused to himself for a bit before noticing Grimmjow palming at his pants, the young tigers curiosity getting the better of him. Crawling over, he watched him before gently moving his hand, wondering what was bothering him. The bulge presented to him had the tiny Bali gulping loudly, hands shaking as he reached for the hem of his shorts. He never noticed the bright blue eyes watching him with a burning stare, wishing and praying that he didn't stop. 

Sadly it was not to be, the door slamming open as Isshin rushed in, holding onto a dangerously teetering plate of milk and cookies. "MY BELOVED SONS AND THEIR BELOVED FRIEND! POPPA HAS BROUGHT YOU SOME SNACKS FOR MY GROWING BOYS!" Ichigo screamed and scrambled under the bed as Grimmjow jerked up and cursed, swiping at the older male. There was a cry from above, Shiro trying to pull his head from the roof as a large crash rang out. Misaki ran in to find Grimmjow unconscious under the broken platter and plates while Isshin wailed and clutched his badly bleeding leg. Ichigo's tail was all she could see and her oldest son was trying to pry his head free from the drywall. 

Sighing heavily, she smiled and kneeled down to check on Grimmjow, finding no other injury other than a cut on his cheek and the growing bump on his forehead. Setting him in Ichigo's bed, she next climbed up to extract Shiro from the roof, gently coaxing his head free and checking him over. Luckily, he had narrowly missed a beam. The white tiger went to lunge at his father, Misaki smiling as she sat him down and jumped down to check on her husband's leg. "What did I tell you about startling alphas, dear? Grimmjow-kun is very protective of the boys and will lunge at a threat before thinking." She scolded him gently as the older man bawled like a baby, kissing his cheek before going to coax Ichigo from under his bed. "Come on little one, why don't you go cuddle with Grimm, hmm?" Ichigo beamed at her and crawled up to curl into the panthers side, Shiro joining him after a few moments. With the both of them nestled against the panthers side, Misaki pulled her husband from the room to let them rest. She knew this wouldn't be the last time this would happen and hoped her house could take it.


End file.
